The present invention relates to an element enabling electrical or electronic test assemblies to be achieved.
Such test assemblies are traditionally achieved on test plates of different types such as plates called xe2x80x9cplates to be solderedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cplates to be wrappedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cintegrated circuit platesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cplates with connectorsxe2x80x9d.
These plates have the shortcomings of not being very flexible to use and of requiring a very long time for the different components to be fitted thereon.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these shortcomings.
For this purpose, the element to which the invention relates comprises:
an electrical or electronic component, or a group of such components electrically or electronically connected to one another,
connection terminals electrically connected to the ends of the component or group of components, each of these terminals comprising one or more slots opening out into one of its edges, able to receive and secure one or more conducting wires so as to establish an electrical connection,
a plate comprising at least two conducting filaments integrated therein and recesses arranged at the level of the ends of these filaments, and
a support made of insulating material, to which support said component or group of components, said plate and said terminals are secured.
This support made of insulating material enables an electrical or electronic component or a group of such components to be handled easily and without risk of damage. The connection terminals which are connected to an electrical or electronic component or a group of such components enable this component or group of components to be connected easily and quickly, by simple insertion of one or more conducting wires in the slots comprised therein, to other similar elements comprising other components or group of components.
Elements according to the invention can thus be easily and quickly connected or separated to enable different types of assemblies to be successively achieved, or to modify an existing assembly, as the user requires.
In addition, achieving an assembly according to a diagram, originating for example from an electrical or electronics magazine, is rendered easier since the arrangement of the components in space can be preserved.
Each terminal is preferably presented in the form of a metal blade. The edges of this blade which confine the slot or slots are relatively sharp and thus enable an unbared conducting wire to be inserted into one of the slots, said edges cutting the sheath away when this insertion is performed to make the electrical connection.
Each terminal advantageously comprises one or more appreciably V-shaped or W-shaped notch or notches, one end of the slot opening out into the bottom of this notch or notches. This notch thus forms an inlet making it easy to insert the conducting wire into the slot.
Each element preferably comprises indications printed on the support made of insulating material for ease of marking, arrangement, and connection of the polarized components, transistors or other components. In addition, this support can have a particular coloring constituting in itself information relative to the components which it comprises, in particular as far as the type of components (resistors, capacitors, connectors, etc.) is concerned. Marking and arrangement of the different elements are thus facilitated.
Each element preferably comprises pins enabling said element to be assembled on a plate (for example a plexiglass plate) drilled to the diameter of said pins and according to the distance separating the latter.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the component or group of components is previously arranged on a plate comprising at least two conducting filaments integrated therein and recesses arranged at the level of the ends of these filaments enabling soldering of the ends of the component or group of components and of the terminals creating an electrical connection between the component or group of components and the terminals. The plate, the ends of the component or group of components and the bottom parts of the terminals connected thereto are then sunk in a support made of synthetic material, leaving the upper parts of the terminals comprising said slots free.